


Early gift

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor!Cas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had a rough day at the hospital. Dean tries to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early gift

**Author's Note:**

> day 20 : one surprising the other with an early gift

Today wasn't a good day. Castiel came back earlier with red eyes and no strenght in his shoulders. Losing a patient was always difficult. But when it was a child, so close to Christmas... it was tragedy.

Dean had gathered him in his arms, trench coat and all, taken him to the bathroom and helped him out of his clothes and into the bathtub, leaving him after a few kisses to finish dinner. From the way Cas way clutching at him, Dean knew his husband wasn't feeling okay, and needed him. And he was happy to be there. He knew people used to see Castiel like an angel, like a warrior, like a force of God who was fighting, always.  
But Dean knew better. Dean knew about the man, about the one who would fall asleep with his glasses on, waiting for Dean to come to bed. The one who had cried the first time he had to put stiches on Dean's cheek, because Dean was scared of needles, but Cas was terrified at the simple idea of hurting him. He knew about Cas' cooing sounds when he was playing with the guinea pigs, about the sobs when he had read that book everyone was talking about, that thing about stars, and most of all, he knew about the little smile Castiel had first thing in the morning when they kissed. 

They knew a God, he was in love with a man.

Dean gets busy in the kitchen. Tonight was supposed to be Cas' turn to cook, but Dean had felt, seeing him late, it wasn't going to happen. He had made Castiel's current favorite, beef stew, and could already hear the little moans of happiness he was going to hear when they would eat. If he was lucky, he would coax more sounds out of him, because Castiel needed to feel loved, and Dean was a horny bastard. And really, nothing made him feel as happy and content than the weight of a sated and boneless Castiel against him. It felt safe. 

"You're amazing." Dean smiles and doesn't bother lifting his head from the pot. He's sure his husband is leaning in the door frame, wearing his heavy bathrobe on top of his flannel pjs, looking young and adorable. He probably got rid of his contacts for his glasses, and Dean isn't sure he can say no to the messy hair and the glasses. And Cas needed to eat.

"Just wait for me on the couch, I'll be right over..." A hand is putting the pot away from the stove, and another is turning him, so Castiel can kiss him long and hard, like he means business, yes, but more. Like Dean is everything, like he can't stop right now. Dean tries to mutter about the food, and the time, but in a matter of seconds he finds himself on his back on their huge couch, panting and moaning out loud because Castiel's fingers are wicked, and he's not sure he'll last if he doesn't stop. But all he can do is kiss and moan, and kiss a little more, and wrap himself around his love, legs urging him faster, harder.  
It's a little different, Dean can feel there's something under Castiel's skin, something he doesn't say, something he can't say right now. He is focused on him, his pleasure, his screams. When they come, it's messy and frantic and Dean can hear the whispers of love and forever on his skin. And when he can feel his fingers again, he notices the way Castiel is mouthing at his chest, eyes on the fire.

"Are you okay ?" It's a silly question, but Dean always asks. He always wants to know, to try and make it better.

"I am, now." Castiel's smile is tired, but he nuzzles into Dean's neck. "I needed to remind you you were mine and mine only." Dean laughs at that, because it never cease to amaze him, that he could be lucky enough for Castiel to want him, and to sometimes be jealous. Dean kisses him, a searching kiss, the kind that could make his toes curl in delight. "I told the hospital I would probably take my leave this year." Dean lifts an eyebrow at that, because he can't remember a time when Castiel didn't spend half of the holidays at the hospital. "I need to stay here with you.. if you'll have me."

"Well, Dr Novak, I think I need to see my schedule." Castiel giggles against his lips, and Dean feels happiness in his chest, like good champagne, bubbling to his head. "Why the change of heart ? Not that I'm complaining." 

"Consider it an early gift." Dean can feel his body respond to his husband's touch, and he knows Castiel noticed and is now playing with him on purpose, and his words get crushed into need and want. The last thing he can hear before a while is Castiel's low chuckle.

"Merry Christmas Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> you can read it on tumblr :) http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/109398965734/early-gift
> 
> kudos, comments and likes (even reblogs !) are gooey brownies to the soul. (yes that's a thing)


End file.
